1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved paper towelling dispenser for use in dispensing paper towelling off a roll mounted in the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper towelling dispensers for dispensing towelling off a roll of paper are well known. These dispensers are normally designed to have a cutting edge at the towelling outlet against which the dispensed towelling is pulled to cut it off from the remainder of the roll. If the cutting off is done properly, the leading edge of the towelling still on the roll will remain accessible for the next user to grasp and pull off the roll. However sometimes the dispensed towelling is torn off the roll within the casing holding the roll, thus making the leading edge inaccessible. The dispenser must therefore be designed with means to rotate the roll and to guide the leading edge of the towelling to a position outside the casing where it is again accessible to a user. Thus the known dispensers are quite complicated in construction, and costly.